First to be you
by kjwzz
Summary: because my first sight my first kiss and my frist love is you /KYUSUNG DONGHAE/
1. Chapter 1

Hai aku kembali menebar php lol bukan menebar kasih daddy and mommy #kyusung dalam sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari dua anak kecil yg kutemui di kereta api yang sangat imut dan juga prompt dan inspirasi finishing bye my dongsaeng kazerii hihihi yang selalu sharing ttg kyusung

main pair : kyusung

other cast : donghae ... etc

ini two shoot and yaoi klo ga suka yah ga usah dibaca aku juga cuman iseng kok ~

well This my own story but the cast not belong to me (may I say kyusung belong other) sorry ga pake edit jadi klo ada yg berantakan mian~

enjoy reading~

KYUHYUN POV

kuratapi barisan pohon yang terlewati dari balik jendela tebal yang basah. .

Perjalanan panjang yang membosankan yang harus kulalui dari cheonan menuju seoul untuk menuntut ilmu. Dingin dan sepi tergambar jelas disini. Semua orang terlelap dan hanya menyisakan kebosanan tak terelakan menemaniku. Aku seorang pemuda dari country side yang mempunyai tanggungan harapan dari orang tuaku untuk melanjutkan hidupku di seoul. Hanya dentuman lagu yang kudengar saat ini dari earphone yang terjajal di telingaku. . Alunan musik ballad kesukaanku Inhyeong lagu milik yang sudah sering ku putar berulang-ulang namun aku tidak pernah bosan.

Terhanyut oleh lagu dan hampir saja aku tertidur sampai ada seseorang yang memukul pundakku pelan.

"sampah?" kata namja manis dengan almond shaped eyes dan rambut hitam pekatnya serta bibir cherry dan tubuh kecil dan rampingnya itu ..

Aku masih dalam kondisi setengah terhanyut dalam lagu dan setengah kaget (akan ke manisan namja manis ini).

"Hah?" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

" itu .. Plastik yang kau gantungkan itu sampah bukan? Masukan kesini" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut indah dan suara merdunya sambil menunjukkan trash bag hitam besarnya.

"oh.. Ini" ku masukan plastik yang sebenernya masih ada sisa makanan yang akan ku makan nanti.

" terima kasih" namja itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Namja yang sangat manis tadi petugas kebersihan di kereta? Mana mungkin! Dia bisa saja jadi model atau suara juga menenangkan untuk didengar mungkin dia bisa jadi penyanyi.

Tidak berapa lama namja itu kembali tanpa membawa trash bag dan duduk nyaman di kursi depan di sebelah kananku. Di masukan earphone ke telinganya dan dia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Dia duduk dikursi itu dengan nyaman berarti dia bukan seorang petugas kebersihan lalu apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Namja aneh.

Dia memang aneh tapi kenapa aku terus memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya, tertarik pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Aku penasaran lebih tepatnya..

Aku terus memperhatikan namja manis yang sangat imut saat ia tertidur.. Dia bangun dan menoleh kebelakang. pandangan kami bertemu dan untuk sesaat ya.. Waktu seakan berhenti. Ok mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kalian tapi tidak untuk orang yang terkena kutukan first sight .. /apasih/

Dia menggeliat lalu memutuskan kontak antara kita berdua.. Mata indah yang tajam dan attractive itu tanpa sadar telah membawaku ke duniaku yang baru..

Seminggu kemudian..

Ini seminggu dari kejadian saat aku melihat namja manis itu.. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan siapa namanya tapi saat kami turun dari kereta dia pergi sangat cepat seperti kilat. -.-

Entah kenapa setelah pertemuan itu aku selalu memimpikan mata indahnya menatapku sangat intens. Ya aku merindukannya. Cinta pandangan pertamaku. Namja manis yang ku kira petugas kebersihan kereta. Aku sangat amat merindukannya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku malas menuju kelas bahasa asing yang sengaja ku ambil untuk melanjutkan S2 ku. Kelas baru dengan orang orang baru yang takkan ku kenal. Karena ini adalah kelas campuran dari semua jurusan di kampusku. Aku terhenti sejenak saat kutatap sosok familiar yang selalu ku impikan. Apa mungkin ini mimpi? Sosok itu... Namja manis petugas kebersihan kereta? Aku segera bergegas untuk duduk disebelahnya hingga menyebabkan dia terbangun dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearahku. Oh Lord.. Mata itu, mata yg selalu hadir di mimpiku kini kembali menatapku.

" hai" sapanya padaku tak lupa senyum manis yang seperti kucing itu terpatri di wajahnya. How cute~

"Ha-hai.. Kyuhyun." kenapa aku segugup ini? Oh tidak..

"hai kyuhyun, aku yesung." yesung~ nama yang indah.. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya.. Cho yesung itu akan jauh lebih indah ..~

"boleh aku duduk di sini ?" lagi lagi aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh -.-

"oh tentu saja."

Aku tidak salah memilih kelas ini. Aku rasa kelas ini akan sangat menyenangkan karena ada yesung di sampingku~

~ KYUSUNG~

Hari~hari berlalu sangat indah~ selalu kunantikan hari disaat kelas dimana aku dan yesung dapat bertemu~.

Hubungan kami bisa dibilang sangat baik yesung adalah orang yang ceria, banyak bicara apalagi jika menyangkut tentang lingkungan -.- dia pernah bercerita panjang lebar tentang project yang ia lakukan untuk melestarikan penyu dan kura kura laut dari kepunahan -.- dan aku menyukainya /heh/ kuakui itu sangat membosankan dan ingin ku bungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku tapi aku harus mulai terbiasa karena aku menyukai dia~ yesung juga ringan tangan, ia akan memukulku dengan senang hati bila aku melakukan sedikit saja hal salah. Tapi aku sangat senang mengerjainya karena saat ia marah, dia terlihat sangat imut apalagi saat kau liat bibirnya ter~pout. Aku ingin segera memakannya..

" buat lah essay tentang hal yang kalian suka dari jepang dan bandingkan dengan korea.. Kalian bisa mengerjakannya bersama partner di sebelah kalian. Baiklah anda dipersilahkan meninggalkan kelas ini. Oh iya tugas dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi."

" yesung, kapan kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau mengerjakan di flatku. Tidak jauh dari kampus kok."

"baiklah lusa siang aku kosong, tapi aku tidak bisa lama karena aku harus part time"

" ah? Baiklah"

" aku duluan yah kyunie~"

~ Service~

2 hari kemudian..

Hari ini yesung datang ke flatku untuk mengerjakan tugas essay kami.

" jadi apa yang kau sukai dari jepang, yesung?" kataku membuka topik pembicaraan.

" hmmmm~ apa yah? Banyak manga~nya, film dan lagunya bagus dan menarik. Makanannya juga enak-enak"

"tapi kita harus mencari satu topik untuk dibahas dan spesifik."

" contohnya kyu?" dengan memasang clueless yang imut itu sehingga aku ingin memakannya.

"mungkin legenda atau cerita dongeng asal jepang." aku mencoba sabar menghadapi namja manis ini.

"oooo~ aku pernah dengar satu cerita."

"cerita apa? " aku penasaran.

" jadi cerita yang pernah ku dengar seperti ini ada seorang wanita atau dewi yang tinggal di langit dan dia pandai sekali menenun~ dia juga sangat rajin dan tekun. dia selalu bekerja sepenuh hati hingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan. dewa langit kasihan terhadap wanita itu maka ia menjodohkan wanita penenun itu dengan manusia, lelaki penggembala sapi. mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia namun karena terlalu di mabuk cinta sang wanita penenun itu lupa akan tugasnya dilangit untuk menghasilkan tenunan tenunan terbaik untuk dewa langit. Dewa langit murka dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan wanita penenun itu dengan manusia penggembala sapi itu."

"trus trus?" aku serius memperhatikan wajah cantiknya saat bercerita penuh semangat~ ah pipi chubbynya ingin sekali ku cubit.

"aku haus kyu boleh aku minum dulu sebentar." ah~ ~

aku mengangguk dan memberinya segelas jus apel kesukaan kami berdua.. ok kalian pasti berfikir darimana aku tau?.sebenarnya aku stalking yesung beberapa hari ini dan menemukan bahwa dia suka jus apel dan aku mulai menyukainya juga. (demi jongwoon~)

dia meminum jus dengan sangat imut sambil memajukan bibir cherrynya .. ok aku hampir hilang kesadaran~.

"ok lanjut... sampai mana tadi?" ok yesung pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini dan jangan pasang muka imut sambil perfikir itu ㅇ.ㅇ

" pasangan itu di pisahkan dewa langit" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku.

"oh~ lalu wanita itu bersedih dan malah mogok untuk bekerja. wanita itu juga sempat meminta dewa langit untuk menjadikannya manusian dan menurunkannya ke bumi. lalu dewa langit mengancamnya akan membuat suaminya di bumi menderita dan mungkin saja itu frustasi dan bilang saya akan menuruti setiap perkataan dewa langit asalkan dia diperbolehkan bertemu disetiap bulan terang di awal musim gugur. Dewa langit setelah menimbang-nimbang menyetujuinya. di hilangkan terlebih dahulu ingatan sang manusia~~ bulan terang di awal musim gugur di sebuah danau seorang pria menatap kearah air jernih. lalu seorang wanita berparas sangat cantik menghampirinya~ ditanya oleh perempuan itu apa yg sedang kamu lakukan? lalu sang pria menjawab melihat pantulan seseorang yg sangat aku rindukan yang tak tahu kenapa bulan dalam pantulan ini meninggalkan perasaan menyenangkan seperti telah terjadi banyak kenangan di dalamnya~ aku memandangi kekasihku meigetsu~ (bright moon). wanita itu menangis walau kekasihnya telah dihilangkan segala ingatannya oleh dewa langit masih merasakan ikatan itu dan laki laki di hadapannya juga masih mengingatnya sebagai bright moon itu dulu adalah panggilan dari laki laki depannya untuknya. tapi apa mau dikata pertemuan mereka dan juga cerita indah cinta pertama mereka bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk berdua, wanita itu cukup senang bahwa setidaknya lelaki itu merasakan hal yg sama dengannya.. dia kembali kelangit dan semenjak itu tak pernah kembali ke bumi."

"jadi intinya terkadang cinta itu berarti harus bisa merelakan maka akan datang bahagia."

" Kenapa mereka harus merelakan cinta pertama ? kenapa harus berkorban untuk cinta seperti itu? cerita yang sungguh tidak masuk akal." aku sungguh menjawab sekenanya itulah yg keluar setelah mendengar cerita itu.. aku berprinsip untuk memperjuangkan cintaku dan dia harus ada untukku.. ok terlihat egois tapi beginilah aku..

tapi seketika muka yesung berubah jadi aneh dan dia langsung berpamitan pulang~.

"ah iya cinta memang bodoh~ aku pulang dulu yah kyu aku harus part time sebentar lagi.. akan ku kerjakan semua dirumah jadi kau tenang saja. bye"

Yesung menghilang dari pandanganku. kenapa ia? padahal ini baru pukul 3 sedangkan dia part timr masih jam 6 nanti ..

off~

Yesung Pov~

"kenapa mereka harus merelakan cinta pertama? kenapa harus berkorban untuk cinta seperti itu? cerita yang sungguh tidak masuk akal"

heol~ aku masih saja terus terpikir kata kata kyuhyun tadi~ apa berkorban untuk cinta pertama itu salah yah ? aku hanya ingin menunjukannya sebuah sinyal bahwa aku menyukainya - tunggu dulu kalian pasti mau tau kan?

ya aku Kim Yesung sudah sejak lama mencintai Cho kyuhyun semenjak saat aku selalu melihatnya berada di perpustakaan~

Flashback

Aku berdiri di tempat sunyi yang selalu menjadi kegemaranku.. tempat dimana hanya ada ketenangan semu itu tapi akhir ini aku ke bukan hanya untuk berteman dengan sepi tapi untuk melihat sesosok manusia tampan yang sangat indah dengan rambut brown hazel nya dan tak lupa pale skin yang semakin bersinar oleh cahaya yg ditimbulkan matahari dari tempat iya duduk. aku baru seminggu ini bertugas membantu petugas perpustakaan untuk berjaga dan di hari kedua aku bertugas aku melihatnya duduk tenang dipojok perpustakan yang dihadapkan oleh dua jendala yang salah satunya memancarkan cahaya berkilau dengan buku Great Expetation by Charles dickens dan earphone ditelinganya. aku rasa ini first sight dan semenjak saat itu ia selalu datang dan duduk di tempat yg samma dan aku selalu memperhatikannya

awalnya aku hanya kagum dan senang menemukan bisa menemukan pemandangan indah ditempat yg sangat malas di kunjungi siswa lain. namun setelah sebuah hal yg mengejutkan terjadi aku naik satu kereta dengannya apa mungkin dia juga dari cheonan? karena aku penasaran aku mengikutinya dan 대박~ rumahnya hanya beda dua blok dari rumahku.. apa kita jodoh? aku harap begitu.. semenjak itu aku menjadi stalker setiap aku ada kesempatan mengikutinya. aku tau rutinitas kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari buku dan gadget. dia hampir menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain games hingga donghae sahabatku yang secara kebetulan juga sahabat kyuhyun sering mengeluh padaku untuk mengajak kyhyun pergi berkencan .. donghae tau aku menyukai kyuhyun dan itu membuatku cemas bahwa mungkin saja dia nanti akan keceplosan bicara pada kyu kalau aku ini stalkernya tapi sepetinya selama ini kyuhyun masih saja clueless.

Flashback off~

- 규예-

kyuhyun pov

sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihat yesung apa yah yang sedang ia lakukan.. aku melangkahkan kakiku ke cafetaria dengan malas karena kakaotalk dari donghae yg menyuruhku menemuinya di cafetaria kampus. aku melihat donghae di pojokan kursi sedang merangkul wajah yg familiar dan seketika aku berhenti di tempat.

"kyuhyun~aa " teriakan donghae mau tak mau membuatku memaksakan kakiku ketempatnya. aku duduk di hadapannya dan sosok familiar itu.

"kyu, ini yesung.. dia manis bukan?" donghae mencubit pipi yesung dan hanya dibalas senyuman malu malu dari yesung.. rasanya aku panas dan mendidih~

" yesung ini kyuhyun.."

"aku sudah kenal kok hae, iyakan kyu?" tanya yesung kepadaku

"iya .. " aku taktau haru menjawab apa aku masih amat cemburu.

" oh iya hae aku ada kelas aku duluan yah.. kyu aku duluan yah.. bye see you.. oh iya kyu soal tugasnya semua sudah ku selesaikan tak perlu khawatir." ingin rasanya aku membalas aku tidak mengkhawatirkan tugas itu tapi mengkhawatirkan mu ~ sangat~

yesung sudah akan pergi tapi tiba tiba ikan amis itu menarik tangan yesung dan menunjuk nunjuk bibirnya.. ada apa ini?

dengan kilat yesung mencium pipi donghae dan berlari entah karena terburu buru atau karena malu.. aku menatap donghae dingin dan membuatnya bertanya

"ada apa kyu? ada masalah?"

"apa hubunganmu dengan yesung?" aku mulai emosi

" hmmm~ apa urusanmu? kau cemburu?" ikan amis ini menggodaku dan karena emosi ku yang meledak aku memukuk wajah donghae dan berlalu~

-KYUHYUN POV OFF-

-BUGGGG-

"awww~~ Ya Cho kyuhyun .. auu appo"

"padahal tujuanku baik ingin menyatukan mereka tapi kenapa aku malah dapat pukulan.. ah wajah tampan ku" kata donghae sambik berkaca.

TBC

bagaimana kelanjutannya ? ini ga php kok pasti ku lanjutin kkkk~wait for post ok

if you .review


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjut nih lanjut makasih yg udah review chap 1 ini aku lanjut sampe aku ga tidur kkkk~ oh iya sebelumnya mau bilang di chap ini agak mirip sama komik yang gatau apa nanyanya itu recommendnya kazerii hihi

Dan buat cerita jepang itu aku agak sedikit rubah rubah itu ga gitu kok ceritanya hihihi

Main cast : kyusung

Other cast : donghae.. Etc..

Ini ff own by me but the cast is not belong to me but can i say kyusung belong each other kkkk~

Enjoy reading

KYUHYUN POV~

Sungguh moodku sedang buruk akhir akhir ini. Yesung seperti menjauh dariku dia tak banyak berceloteh tentang pets~nya padahal donghae bilang dia punya anjing baru.. Biasanya ia akan sangat bawel tapi sekarang dia lebih banyak diam dan menghindar bila ku ajak pergi alasannya harus membantu tukang kebun kampus untuk membersihkan kolamlah, membantu anak sekolah menyebrang atau memandikan anjing halmoni pemilik flatnya. rasanya aku butuh penyegaran.. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan, lebih baik aku kesana mencari ketenangan..

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki perpustakaan dan well seperti dugaan ku tenang dan sepi hanya ada dua orang tengah duduk di meja dan mungkin sisanya bersembunyi di rak rak buku sedang bercumbu.. Ok my pure brain..

Saat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju spot biasa aku berada.. Aku lihat sosok malaikat tengah bersandar dan menghadap ke arah luar jendela.. Jendela itu kurang penyinaran karena sinarnya datang menuju jendela sebelahnya..

Sungguh pemandangan indah yang tak akan ku sia sia kan..

Seketika malaikat itu kaget dan langsung menoleh kearahku..

"kyuhyun?" yesung menghampiriku

"hai yesung. Sedang apa di sini?"

" aku sering ke sini kok dan aku disini biasanya menggantikan penjaga perpustakaan untuk istirahat."

"kau sering kesini?"

" iya aku sering melihat mu kok. Kau biasa duduk ditempatmu ini kan?" apa dia SERING MELIHATKU? aku sangat tersenyum riang seketika itu juga

" oh ya? Apa kau diam diam memperhatikan ku?"

Aku liat pipinya berubah menjadi pink apa dia malu karena aku goda.. Kkkk~

"bu-bukan begitu~" dia menunduk mau ohhhh how cute aku ingin menculiknya sekarang juga ..

" tidak apa yesung.. Oh iya apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi di jendela sana?"

"ah aku sering duduk disitu kok.. Aku menunggu dan juga memandangi seseorang yang aku sukai."

DEG~ apakah dia melihat donghae dari jendela itu .. Tiba tiba moodku jadi turun lagi.. Yesung sudah menghancurkan hatiku berkali kali hari ini -.-

"yesung" suara perempuan paruh baya memecah segala pikiranku..

"oh hyijin seonsaengnim sudah selesai istirahat? Baiklah.. Kyu kau masih ingin disini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas tak mampu menatap namja yg telah membuatku lemas seperti ini...

"oh baiklah aku duluan kyu~"

"hmmm" dia berlalu cinta pertama ku berlalu tanpa menoleh ke arahku.. Aku duduk kembali ketempatku dan tengelamku dalam lagu yg tak pernah bosan untuk ku dengarkan "inhyeong" ..

Aku tetes kan airmata pertamaku untuk sebuah cinta pertama yang bodoh ini hanya untukmu yesung.. My first for you ..

~KYUSUNG~

Aku mulai membiasakan hidupku tanpa mencintaimu dan tak lagi ingin berfikir tentangmu namun itu sangatlah sulit..

Sulit saat kau terus berada di sekitarku..

Sulit saat kau selalu menunjukan senyum itu padaku .. Tawa sipitmu padaku.. Suara merdu yang menyebut namaku dan mata intens yang sejak dulu membuatku jatuh hati..

Ini terasa sulit saat melihat kau bersama donghae bermesraan di hadapanku ini sangat menyiksa ..

Saat aku mencoba menjauhimu kau menarikku lebih dalam untuk mencintaimu..

"kyu kau tau tidak donghae juga beli anjing baru itu sangat lucu dan ajing itu bernama..."

BRAK~

" bisa kah kau diam yesung.. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku.. Kau itu seperti perempuan cerewet sekali.."

"ah dan satu lagi jangan bicarakan lagi soal kura-kura, anjing, atau pets mu yg lain .. Jika mau bicarakan itu dengan donghae, namchinmu itu pasti akan selalu mendengarmu." aku tidak tahan lagi.. Segera ku bereskan bukuku dan ku ambil tasku seraya berlalu meninggalkan bangkuku dan yesung, meninggalkan kelasku..

Donghae menghampiriku..

"kyu kau kenapa? Apa yesung hyung sudah keluar kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" ingin sekali aku memukulnya tapi aku terlalu malas melukai tanganku lagi. Aku hanya berlalu begitu saja ..

~kyusung~

Duduk sendirian diperpustakaan yang menjadi tempat tertenang selama ini juga tak bisa membuatku tenang..

Tanpa sadar kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah jendela yang dia bilang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk memandang seseorang yang ia suka..

Karena kurangnya sinar matahari yang membuat kaca itu sebagian besar memantulkan bayangan dari dalam yang ada di dalam perpustakaan.. Dan ~ tunggu pantulannya sangat jelas di ...

"yesung" sosok itu tepat berada di tempatku biasa menenangkan pikiranku.. Dan refleksi yesung sangat terlihat jelas dari kaca ini..

"kau ingin mencari tahu siapa yang sering ku pandangi melalui jendela itu?" senyum indah yang merekah~

" hmmm~" aku tau tapi aku ingin menggodanya..

" baiklah aku mengaku aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jendela itu tidak pernah kah kau melihat ke arahku benar benar clueless" kau kira kau tidak clueless yesung~ aku telah banyak mengirimkan sinyal 3G eh salah sinyal cinta kepadamu -.-

Aku diam menatap mata indahnya dengan sangat intens dan dia mengeluarkan semua unek uneknya~

" kau juga bahkan tidak tahu kalau rumahmu hanya beda dua blok dari rumah ku kan? Kita sering naik kereta bersama sampai suatu saat aku memberanikan diri menyapamu .."

" bermodus sampah itu kan?" godaku..

" ani.. Itu aku memang membantu petugas kebersihan disana." dia tersipu malu dan menunduk.. Aku mengangkat wajahnya agar aku dapat menatap mata indah itu lagi..~

"lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan donghae?"

" aku kira kau tak suka padaku.. Kau dulu pernah bilang buat apa berkorban untuk cinta bodoh.. Aku kira kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku~ padahal aku sangat berusaha mendekatimu hingga sering mengikutimu.."

"oh hay my stalker tapi donghae?"

"dia hanya temanku kyu dia sudah seperti dongsaeng karena kita bermain sejak kecil lagi pula donghae kan sudah punya pacar, kau benar benar tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu kyu."

"bagaimana bisa memikirkan yang lain klo semua pikiranku telah terisi oleh mu~"

"heh?~"

"mulai sekarang kau milikku tak ada penolakan dan menjauh dari donghae.. Kau tau itu membuatku cemburu.."

Dengan gerakan cepat kutarik ia mendekat dan ku sentuh dan ku jamah bibir cherry yang sudah ku inginkan sejak lama.. Lumatan yang awalnya hanya sepihak kini yesungpun mulai bereaksi dan membalasnya berirama dengan gerakanku.. Betapa manisnya bibir ini sehingga aku tak bisa berhenti untuk terus melumatnya. sambik terus menciumnya ku bawa yesung menuju pojok rak buku memojokan yesung dari segala sisi..

Karena kebutuhan oksigen kami melepaskan pagutan lalu dengan sedikit kesusahan ku buka beberapa kancing yesung dan menciumi lehernya dan menciptakan kissmark pertanda dia milikku~

"kyuhhhh~nie"

"hmmm" gumamku dan terus melakukan kegiatan yang akan jadi hobby baruku..

"kyuhh~ adaaaa orrang"

Seketika aku berhenti dari kegiatanku dan melihat seseorang yang telah berbalik ke arah lain mungkin merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan kami..

"kau nakal kyu..ini tempat untuk belajar bukannya untuk.." yesung memukul bahuku lumayan keras mungkin pelampiasan rasa malunya.. Lihat wajah pink yang sedang tersipu malu itu ahhh aku tidak tahan..

Chu~

"makanya jangan tunjukan wajah seperti ini" kucium pipinya~

"lalu harus seperti apa?" muka polos dan pertanyaan polos itu berhasil membuatku menciumnya lagi

Chu~

"ini juga tidak boleh klo kau tidak ingin aku makan" lagi ia memukulku sangat keras di pundak..

Aku membuka jaketku yang kerahnya sedikit tinggi dan memberinya pada yesung..

"bekasnya sepertinya masih lama akan hilang jadi pakai.. Oh iya ingat jangan lagi mencium, perpegangan tangan, berpelukan dengan yang lain karena kamu sudah sepenuhnya milikku mengerti Cho Yesung?"

"tapi kan itu cuman.."

" kau mau aku marah dan memakanmu disini?"

"aniyo~"

"my baby cute~ chu~"

Dan kini hari-hariku akan lagi dilalui dengan celotehan hewan hewan peliharaan kesayangan yesung yang akan membosankan tapi aku akan tetep mensyukuri setiap hariku mulai sekarang karena aku dapat bersamanya..

KYUHYUN POV OFF

YESUNG POV

Terima kasih kepada donghae yang membuatku bersatu dengan kyuhyun kalau hari itu donghae tidak menelepon ku dan mengatakan kyuhyun sakit dan ada di perpustakaan aku tidak akan pernah tau bahwa perasaan kita sama..

FlashBack

"ada apa hae~ya?" kataku langsung saat mengetahui siapa yg menelepon..

"yesung kau harus bergegas sekarang.. Dia sakit.."

"dia? Siapa? Yuki anjingmu?"

"aniyo ~ Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa jalan bahkan berdiri.. Dia ada di perpustakaan butuh bantuan.. Cepat kau datang.."

"tapi aku akan ada kelas sebentar lagi."

"yesung~apa kau tak mencintainya?"

"baiklah.."

Aku berlari dengan cepat.. Terima kasih atas kampusku yang berada di pojok universitas yg membuatku harus berlari amat jauh menuju perpustakaan yang berada di tengah lingkup universitas..

Lagi pula sudah tau sakit kenapa dia ada diperpustakaan?

aku sampai di perpustakaan dan se radarkan pandanganku dan menangkap kyu sedang berdiri dekat jendela tempat ku selalu memandanginya.. Lee donghae.. Sakit kau bilang tidak bisa berdiri? Lalu apa yg kyuhyun lakukan sekarang berdiri sangat gagah tidak tampak sakit sama sekali hanya wajahnya yang murah.. Hah~ menyebalkan..

Flashback off

Yesung pov off

No one pov~

Seorang pemuda menggenggam ponsel keluaran terbaru itu dan sepertinya tengah merekam sesuatu..

" ahahaha menyatukan mereka dan menjadi yang pertama melihat seperti ini wow.. Ini bisa jadi black mail untuk kyuhyun hahahaha, kena kau evil kkkk~"

-KYUSUNG-

Dua pasang sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini kini tengah berada disebuah danau yang indah .. Hanya ada mereka berdua saling berpelukan .. Si namja tampan yang lebih tinggi memeluk si namja manis itu dari belakang. Menyalurkan kehangatan dengan back hug~ how sweet /aku ngiri/

" kyu apa kau ingat tentang cerita jepang yang pernah ku ceritakan kepadamu." kata namja manis itu yang hanya di jawab "hmmmm" oleh namja tampan yg tengah memeluknya.

" apa yang pria pengembala sapi itu lakukan sama seperti yang kulakukan dulu hanya bisa memandangi refleksi bayanganmu dari jauh.. Apa jadinya kalau saat itu donghae tidak mengerjaiku mengatakan kamu sakit. Mungkin my first love is not to be you~"

Namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik namja manis itu untuk menatap kearahnya..

"you are my first sight .. Kamu cinta pandangan pertamaku dan aku ingin setiap aku terbangun pandangan pertamaku adalah kamu."

"you are the first that made my heart beat so fast. And i want you always be my heartbeat in everytime my breath."

"you are my first kiss. And forever all of your kiss just for me."

"you are my first love and the one only i will always love."

"because my first must to be you.~ my last also must to be with you. "

"saranghaeyo cho yesung"

"saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun"

Mereka saling berbagi rasa sayang mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.. Mereka menyatu dalam irama yang diciptakan oleh alam~

END

Yey selesai juga yuhuuuuu~

Bow~

Maaf yah klo singkat alurnya cepet dan jelek.. Yah maklum masih pemula kkkk~

Holidayku selesai sibuk lagi deh maka dari itu aku sempetin ngepost kkk

Annyeong ~roo pamit

Mind to review..

Oh iya makasih buat review di chap 1

Calange~


End file.
